Wanna Bet?
by PurpleSkye
Summary: KYOUYAxOC. She bet him that she could make him fall in love with her whatever it took to do so. If she lost, her twin brother would consequently become a host. Could she really do it? Or was increasing club profits still more important to Ootori Kyouya?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_ Kyouya forced me into making a story for him. He said that he's had enough of being the third wheel in all of my other stories (that I posted and that I've planned to write) and so this story was born. XD That, and the fact that I've been reading to many ('ahem'all'ahem') of _**mylife'sboat's**_ stories! This post is dedicated to her, who taught me that torturing Kyouya is a lot of fun! Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I'll tell you guys when I've been re-baptized as "Bisco Hatori". XD_

_

* * *

_**Wanna Bet?**  
Prologue

"Excuse me?"

What the hell? Was his hearing as bad as his eyes were? Here I was, dared into going on with my confession but he wasn't paying any freaking attention. _Oh joy!_

"I said that I **like** you. Will you go out with me?" I reiterated a bit ticked off by his apparent slowness.

And here I thought he was a genius. _'Maybe he cheats on our exams too,' _I thought at once. I would have to watch him more closely on our next test to make sure. For now, the important thing was his response but his entrancing gray eyes just stared blankly at me. Was he waiting for my punch line? Well, he better realize that there wasn't anything remotely funny about this. I was serious, believe it or not. I wished he would hurry up and grasp that.

"But I don't like you." He answered quite bluntly when he understood that there was no joke being played and I was seriously confessing to him.

Ouch. Wasn't there a better way to say that? Like maybe, _"I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings." _Or even, _"You're a nice girl, I'm sure you will find the right guy for you."_ But this was Ootori Kyouya I was talking to. He would never – in his right mind – say such cheesy lines! If he had, I would have to reassess my feelings for him because the whole point of my falling for him was because of his coolness. I was glad to know that he was what I had expected him to be.

"Well then, I guess I'd just have to make you fall for me, don't I?" I retorted, not at all deterred. In fact, I wasn't planning on giving up on him. He didn't know me. Harsh words only encouraged me to fight harder for what I wanted.

"Oh really?" He sounded mildly surprised by my statement but I could see that he wasn't at all convinced.

"Of course! Wanna bet?"


	2. Chapter 1 :: Doomed

**A/N: **_So here I am again, bothering you guys with an update on one of my stories. I know I have to write chapter 7 for _**My Prince and I**_ but I had wanted to see how this one would turn out. This chapter doesn't have enough Kyouya in it or much fluff but my OC is finally introduced. Now, _**mylife'sboat** _won't have to bang her head on the wall wondering who the hell the girl who had the guts to bet against Kyouya is. :D Please read and review, okay?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kyouya is merely my puppet! He was only forced into doing my bidding! -evil laugh- Yuuka is my friend and she wants to help me torture Kyouya. :D The plot is our diabolical plan. XD_

_

* * *

_**Wanna Bet?**  
**Chapter One -- Doomed  
**

"Welcome home, Yuuka-sama." The maids greeted in chorus the moment I stepped in through the double doors of our mansion.

I winced as I tried to shush them. How could they be so noisy? I had wanted to have an inconspicuous entrance. I didn't want _anyone_ to know I was home. But I guess that would be impossible for me. I was an heiress, living in a house that seemed more like a palace, with at least ten attending maids waiting on me hand and foot. Nothing short of best for the eldest daughter of Hiroto Taichi ‒ CEO of one of the largest Media Company (rivaling the _Hanako Corporation_) in Japan ‒– and Nanami Misaki (now Hiroto; his wife) of the Nanami Group of Companies, which owned many of the most renowned restaurants and five-star hotels in East Asia. Though that kind of influence had its quirks, I felt that it was sometimes a pain. It was fun having people doing your bidding but when it came to _helping_ father and mother. . . . Don't even get me started!

"Our apologies, Yuuka-sama." they spoke again in albeit a softer voice as they bowed politely.

"It's fine. Just keep quiet okay?" I replied and as they converged around me, I added in a tone barely above a whisper, "I don't want Yuuki to know I'm here, got it?"

They all nodded their head vigorously. With a wide fox grin at their obedience, I rushed upstairs to find solitude in my room. It had been a really long day and tomorrow was going to be just as long if not more – I was sure of it. But I was also certain that I would be enjoying it.

'_See you in my dreams, Kyouya. . . .' _I didn't realize I'd stopped halfway up the stairwell to swoon at my hallucinations.

It was a stupid, careless mistake.

"Yuuka,"

I was caught. '_Oh please let me survive this,' _I pleaded internally, begging a force much powerful than mere humanity to help me.

"Hey, Yuuki!" I turned around to face him and attempted to sound enthusiastic.

I had to keep my eyes from twitching in discomfort. This was not a conversation I would enjoy and nor would he. I was so doomed.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked with a bit of anxiety coloring his tone.

'_Don't be worried about me; I just did the stupidest thing ever!'_ I couldn't say it aloud but I hoped he'd hear. They said twins had some kind of mental (or was it emotional?) connection to each other ‒ I wondered how true that was.

"By the way," he added, when I didn't make an effort to respond. "How did your confession go?"

**.o.0.o.**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"If I win, you'll go out on a date with me." I stated confidently. "Though you'd probably wanna marry me too but you know, there's no use in planning too far ahead." I added as an afterthought. _Ootori Yuuka _‒ that sounded so perfect!

He looked at me like I was crazy. Well, was it a crime to love someone so much to the point where insanity was no longer abnormal? But he didn't need to know he was right about my sanity and its absence. He was probably going to say no to me, anyway.

I had bet Yuuki would have a good laugh at me. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for his stupid dare and my inability to resist a challenge. Okay, so maybe I really did ruin my own life. What happened to loving him from a distance was enough? And perhaps designating him a few times in the Host Club when I was a bit down for some _inspiration_?

What was he waiting for? _'Please just say no already_ _to me already, you hunk of hot stuff!'_ I screamed internally. I should really see a specialist about my state of mind. I was starting to creep myself out, honestly.

Any time now, Kyouya, and you could dump me in that blunt (and rather hurtful) honesty of yours. Come on, he couldn't be seriously considering my offer could he? _Oh dear me_.

"And if I win, your brother will have to join the Host Club." He said finally after much deliberation.

"Yuuki? You want Yuuki to become a Host?" I didn't mean to offend my brother in any way when I had sounded so appalled by his request. Yuuki just wasn't the guy who _actively_ participated in extracurricular activities. He was, in short, a lazy-ass.

"I believe you only have one brother so yes. Hiroto Yuuki will be a valuable asset to the Club." Kyouya explained coolly.

I had to remind myself not to stop and stare. Close your mouth, Yuuka. It's impolite to ogle. But I couldn't help it! My internal arguments were becoming more and more insane the longer I spent with him. Perhaps it was because he was really letting me _court_ him. Never mind it being reversed or topsy-turvy. And forget that Yuuki would probably kill me if he found out that I was putting him on the line.

"Sounds fair." I retorted, smiling brightly.

I could spare my brother from being forced into something he didn't want to be a part of by making Kyouya fall head over heels with me. How hard could that be? I was overjoyed and that was still an understatement.

"Do we have a deal?" I continued whilst I extended my hand for him to shake.

He smirked and nodded but didn't take my hand. He was playing hard to get, I presumed. As wrong as it sounded in that context, I was thrilled.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**.o.0.o.**

It didn't even cross my mind that Yuuki would be furious when I told him. I only realized that after I skipped all the way to the limousine and the driver closed the door behind me. I didn't know how to tell him.

"Uh. . . . It could have been worse?" I muttered lamely.

How could I tell him the crime I've done?

My green eyes grew wide when he ran up to me and immediately wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. He thought I was rejected. Well, that wasn't technically true. The guilt bubbled in my gut but the truth wouldn't come out of me.

"I've prepared a huge cake for you. It's in the kitchen." Yuuki said kindly as he brushed my long golden locks with his warm hands.

"I wasn't rejected!" I exclaimed, struggling free from his hold.

His emerald eyes stared at me in bewilderment. He was shocked – how mean! He seriously believed I was going to be turned down. _'What a very supportive twin I have,'_ I couldn't stop the sarcasm even in my thoughts.

"Wow. I can't believe‒" he began but I cut him off.

"Well, he didn't actually say yes. We made a bet." I explained but I couldn't really meet his gaze.

"Why do I feel like I don't want to know what he'll get when you lose?" he said; perhaps the emotional connection between twins was true. He was feeling the guilt I was trying so hard to silence.

"If I can make him fall for me, he'll agree to go out with me." I told him, keeping my tone eager. I just wished he wouldn't ask what _exactly_ would I give up when he won.

"Please don't tell me he tricked you into making me a host?" Yuuki questioned but his tone indicated that he _knew_. . . . somehow.

"Okay. I won't tell you that." I retorted and immediately escaped from the scene.

"Yuuka!"

Yuuki began his hunt for me. Doomed was not even enough to describe how much trouble I got myself ‒ and my unwilling twin ‒ into.


	3. Chapter 2 :: Courting 101

**A/N: **_I'm baaaaack! Surprised? I know I am. Well, I had a hard time writing this chapter, primarily because I have a life that required a lot of my time; a school that dumped a lot of things to do for me and my classmates; and a laziness that just won't go away. :D I hope that's enough of an excuse. LoL. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of "Wanna Bet?". . . ._FINALLY!_ This was hard to write, especially since I didn't know how to court guys. XD So maybe this will be a bit of a bore or not. . . .I'm not so sure. It's my first time writing in first person for Kyouya so I do hope his character is intact. XD Holler if he's OOC and I'll do my best to remedy it. :) The next chapter, I believe, will be more fun since the little devils would be included. XD I can't wait to start writing chapter 3! And just so everyone knows. . . .I've figured out how I want to end this and you'll probably hate me, or not for it. XD LoL. Okay, I'm shutting up now. . . ._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Still not Bisco Hatori. . . .come back next chapter to see if I am. XD_

_

* * *

_

**Wanna Bet?**  
**Chapter Two -- Courting 101  
**

"Yuuki-sama won't like this, Yuuka-sama."

"Calm down, Rica-san. I know what I'm doing." I retorted offhandedly as I walked down a stone path, looking at the flowers thoughtfully.

I haven't ever been to mother's greenhouse in a long, long time. The last - if I could remember it correctly - was when Yuuki and I were nine-years-old and I wasn't even allowed to go inside. It was as if the pristine beauty was everlasting in here. It didn't even look like a greenhouse; it was more like a slice of paradise tucked inside a clear glass box. But I did not have much time to admire the hundreds of different species of flowers grown here.

I was looking for one flower in particular.

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly as I felt the small pollen grains tickle the insides of my nose.

"Yuuka-sama -"

"I'm fine!" I quickly interjected before she could even ask.

I could feel Rica's strict gaze bore on my back as if I was a criminal under interrogation. I didn't dare look back at her. Having her stare at you with those deep, deep dark black eyes of hers was like getting an X-ray, not of your internal organs but of your soul. It was sort of creepy sometimes, especially when she'd know my twin and I did something naughty.

"I think it might be over here." I said to give myself an excuse not to return her gaze.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Rica questioned, giving in to my wishes for once.

"Oh, there it is!" I yelled, accidentally ignoring her query and pointing towards a small patch of earth east from where we stood.

I dashed toward it immediately.

"Oh my, what do you call that beautiful flower?" Rica too was enchanted by the brilliant bed of flowers that she hadn't noticed I'd sneezed again.

"Lavender roses," I answered as I bent down to pick one up.

"Let me do that, Yuuka-sama." Rica offered as she knelt beside me.

"No, thank - ow!"

"Yuuka-sama!"

**.o.O.o.**

_(Kyouya's POV)_

"What did Tamaki-kun do this time?" my older sister, Fuyumi, questioned as she watched me pace up and down the stairs in my room with her hands unconsciously '_fixing_' my clothes drawer.

"What?" I snapped, only now realizing her presence inside my quarters.

"What's bothering you, Kyouya?" she rephrased, thinking I had not understood her first query when in fact I didn't actually hear it.

"Nothing." I answered rather defensively.

My response only nudged at her curiosity. She wouldn't leave me alone till I tell her the truth. Trouble had no sweat finding me nowadays. First, there was that crazy admirer and now my sister was going to place me under interrogation. Fortunately, Tamaki hasn't done anything recently but it wouldn't be too long until the Hitachiin twins get bored and they think of another hare-brained scheme to "_further enhance the bonds of the Host Club_".

I released a sigh.

"Is it because of a girl?" my sister guessed and technically she was correct but I didn't have to let her know that.

"There's nothing wrong with me." I simply stated neither the truth nor a lie.

"So, who is she?" Fuyumi asked, undeterred.

How could I tell her that I just allowed a girl to court me? How could I tell her that I did it for the profit if she lost? How could I tell her that I'm more interested in her twin becoming a host than herself? How could I tell her that I would just break her heart in the end? That was easy - I wouldn't tell her.

"Don't you have a luncheon meeting with your interior designer tomorrow morning?" I had asked to steer away from the subject of Hiroto Yuuka before her name could even be mentioned.

"Oh right! I almost forgot. . . .thanks for reminding me, Kyouya! Good night!"

She was up and out of my room in a matter of a few seconds, muttering to herself about "not supposed to forget important appointments" and "how her little brother knew her schedule". But I knew I'd only postponed the conversation to a later date. I could only divert Fuyumi for so long. . . .

I had to think of the perfect excuse. But maybe it could wait till after I finish the mountain of homework waiting to be answered.

**.o.O.o.**

The next morning dawned too bright and early for my liking but since it was a school day, the low blood pressure demon lord deep inside me was suppressed. Besides, I was able to sleep early last night since there were no upcoming events for the Host Club (yet) and the homework was - in Haninozuka Mitsukuni's words - a piece of cake. It was easier to keep my cool when I had enough sleep.

I fixed my tie and buttoned up my uniform. It seemed like a very good day. The sun was high up in the sky, shining brightly; there was a soft breeze coming in through the open window. It was one of those perfect days. However, I was wondering how long it'd last. . . .

The chauffeur dropped me off in front of the Ouran High School building. When I exited the limousine, I was immediately ambushed by a waiting Tamaki.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, running at me at full speed, waving a pink-colored paper in his hands in an attempt to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile that wasn't really sincere.

Even if the low blood pressure demon lord wasn't able to escape me when I woke up, it didn't mean I was so pleased to run into Tamaki, of all people, so early in the morning. And it seemed as if he was holding in his hands another one of his crackpot ideas for the host club - roughly translating to something I had to plan out carefully, leading therefore, to more late nights for me.

"I have an idea for the next Host Club activity! Look at this!" he exclaimed as he shoved the pamphlet into my face.

So, we spent the walk towards our classroom discussing what we would be doing a week from today. And when we finally got to our respective seats, I was a little alarmed to find an innocent rose lying atop my table.

It was a peculiar color. It was _lavender_.

I searched the room for the culprit and even though there were already a couple of girls present in the classroom, I had figured out the sender quite easily. Hiroto Yuuka was looking my way, smiling excitedly as she anticipated my reaction to her way of "_courting_". She was, indeed, a strange woman - otherworldly, even. But to be polite and since I believed it was not advisable to get on the Hiroto family's bad side (even if this was going to end with me as the "bad guy"), I picked it up and stuffed it inside my bag. She appeared ecstatic even as the guy version of herself - Hiroto Yuuki, who was sitting beside her - glared at me with such spite.

Today was going to be a very long day, I was sure of it.

**.o.O.o.**

"Ah! Wait up, Kyouya!" a girl screamed as I was making my way out the classroom door for lunch break.

For a girl who I had only personally met yesterday, she was being quite familiar. She didn't use any honorifics and even called be my first name.

"What is it, Hiroto-_san_?" I replied, emphasizing the '_san_' purposely.

"I prepared a bento for you!" she exclaimed, sounding very proud of herself.

"No, thank you, Hiroto-san. I can buy my own lunch at the cafeteria." I said in a very blasé tone.

She pouted, obviously displeased with my answer.

"You kept the flower. What's wrong with a boxed lunch?" Yuuka retorted obstinately.

"Do you even know how to cook?" I countered; already, my calm facade was shattering. She was too persistent to an extent that actually bordered on being worse than Tamaki.

"Of course, I do." Yuuka answered confidently.

"Then why are you not in the Chef's Club with your brother?" I did not falter in my argument.

"Uh -" she frantically searched for a reason but it seemed as if she didn't want to tell me the truth.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm late for lunch." I interjected before she could argue, giving her one of my insincere smiles.

"Okay! Just take this, please." Yuuka declared, offering me a heart-shaped box tied with a pink ribbon.

I noticed her slender fingers for the first time when she all but forced the box into my hands. It seemed as if she'd cut herself. The tips of her fingers were bandaged. Was it because of the rose? I had wanted to ask to know for sure but it was her turn to interrupt me before I could even speak.

"It's home-made chocolate. If you don't want to eat it - I heard you preferred spicy food, but since you don't want to take my bento - anyway, you can give it to Haninozuka-senpai. He loves sweet things, doesn't he?" she told me in a quick gush of words that astounded me.

How did she know so much about me? Odd, indeed.

I ended up taking the box of chocolates anyway. I believed she wouldn't let me go if I hadn't. Besides, she gave her blessing that Hunny could have it. He would be very pleased.

**.o.O.o.**

_(Yuuka's POV)_

I couldn't believe it. I didn't care that I looked like an idiot staring after Kyouya as he left the room. Because it should have been too good to be true.

Kyouya kept the lavender rose.

Kyouya refused the lunch but took the chocolates.

Now I could die peacefully. . . .

Well, maybe not yet. I still have to wait till Kyouya truly falls for me. That may take a while but if today was a sign. . . . I bet I had a fair chance. Two out of my three plans had actually worked. I was overjoyed!

I turned automatically back to my seat, where I'd expected Yuuki to be waiting.

But he had gone.

So there was still this shadow hovering over my happiness. Yuuki wasn't talking to me. I was too egoistic to apologize. But I really missed him. Yuuki and I rarely fought over anything. Little bickers over trivial things happened often but none were of this magnitude. Before even an hour had passed, we would have made up already. How could we make up now? Yuuki was ignoring me and I was too scared to get rejected by him again to even try to say sorry.

I needed help and I think I knew where I could find it. . . . It was time to give the _first years_ a little visit.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes, I know I'm talkative. And I may have already babbled enough for this chapter but I just needed to let you guys know one more little detail. Don't you want to know what lavender roses mean? I didn't just choose it because it's the flower in the background every time Kyouya is introduced in the anime (you know, when they say he's the "cool type" and the background is replaced with a bunch of flowers. . . .well, whatever) and not even because the color lavender suits Kyouya's mysterious aura nor my fetish for the color. Nope. The meaning is quite significant._

_But on second thought, maybe I'll just let Yuuka tell Kyouya and my dear readers what it means, ne? XD** Please leave reviews!** :)_


	4. Chapter 3 :: New Friends & Tuna

**A/N:** _I know I said that I'd update regularly now but I've got a life that takes most of my time so there! :p Anyway, here's chapter 3. . . . There's not much Kyouya but at least the Hitachiin Twins are present! I was supposed to post this a week ago but I couldn't think of the most appropriate title but this was the best I could come up with. My "betee" (the one I Beta for) suggested the title "Kyouya Rocks!" and I was honestly considering on using that BUT unfortunately, I've got other plans for that chapter title. XD Okay, story time (right after the disclaimer)!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_If Kyouya and the other hosts were mine I wouldn't be writing FanFics.I do own all OCs and the plot, though, so please don't steal them. :D_

_

* * *

_

**Wanna Bet?**  
**Chapter Three -- New Friends and Tuna  
**

_(Yuuka's POV)_

_Achoo!_

'_Oh sh!t,'_ so much for keeping a low profile.

"How can we help you, senpai?"

I turned around with a start. Two brunettes stood by the doorway to class 1-A, both leaning casually on the frame as if they were bored by my very presence. The sight of another pair of twins sent a pang to my heart. I felt so alone right now. I wondered almost desperately what Yuuki was up to and if he was feeling the same solitude as me.

"Hey, Kaoru. Doesn't she look familiar?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when one of the boys stood right in front of me with one hand rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"You're right, Hikaru. Wasn't she. . . ." the other boy replied, taking his place beside his brother in the same pose and leaving his sentence hanging.

They exchanged mischievous glances with each other then. I didn't like it. It reminded me so much of what I didn't have right now - my brother. These Hitachiin twins made me miss my twin all the more.

"The girl who bet against the Shadow King?" Hikaru and Kaoru finished together equally impish grins alight on their faces.

I missed doing that with Yuuki to annoy people. I missed Yuuki. Period. But. . . .

"How'd you know about that?" I demanded despite my surprise.

**.o.0.o.**

**(FLASHBACK -- **_OUTSIDERS' POV_**)**

The door of the Third Music Room was slightly ajar and that fact alone made them wonder. Did someone forget to close up? They approached the room with much indifference, not really expecting to witness anything out of the ordinary.

"If I win, you'll go out on a date with me."

The two identical boys froze at the sound of a girl's voice. Wasn't the Host Club closed for the day? What was a girl still doing in the Third Music Room? And who was she talking to?

Like the two curious Cheshire cats they were, the Hitachiin twins waited to hear the rest of their conversation. Gently and steadily, they pushed one of the double doors open farther for a better view of the situation. Unfortunately, they still couldn't see who the girl was speaking to because she stood directly in front of him. That puffy yellow dress was such an obstruction.

It probably seemed like a long moment had passed before the girl received a reply. But when she did get one, the blonde girl wasn't the only one in shock.

"And if I win, your brother will have to join the Host Club." Ootori Kyouya had stated after much deliberation.

Kaoru had to put a hand over Hikaru's mouth to stop him from snickering though he was having a hard time restraining himself as well. They had to be quiet or they'd get caught. And since it was the Shadow King in there, they would really be in serious trouble if he'd discovered them eavesdropping on his private conversation.

"Yuuki? You want Yuuki to become a Host?" the girl responded, a tinge of disbelief coloring her tone.

"I believe you only have one brother so yes. Hiroto Yuuki will be a valuable asset to the Club." Kyouya answered back and the twins could just imagine his smile at the thought of increased profits.

He was doing this for the money. They should have known. But still, the thought of a girl "courting" the Host Club Vice President – it was simply hilarious!

"Sounds fair." the girl - Hiroto Yuuka, as they've deduced - agreed quite ecstatically.

_'What a stupid girl,'_ the twins thought before escaping quickly from the scene, thinking that if they stayed too long they could be caught.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**.o.0.o.**

_(Yuuka's POV)_

"So that was you?" I said after they'd recalled what happened only yesterday. "I thought it was Yuuki spying on me." I added with a shrug of my shoulders.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and the same thought passed through their minds.

_'She's stupid and weird.'_

"Anyway, I'd like to speak to Fujioka Haruhi, if you guys don't mind." I stated casually, somewhat knowing what they were thinking but not at all bothered.

"What do you want with Haruhi?" they asked in unison identical curious faces staring directly at me.

"I want his help." I answered simply as I got up on the tips of my toes so that I could peek into their classroom and check if the short brunette was there.

"What do you want Haruhi's help for?" the more outspoken one - I guessed it was Hikaru - demanded, unsatisfied with my response. "He can't help you with Kyouya." he added bluntly.

"It's not about Kyouya. I've heard he's the natural type. I wanted to see if he can help me with Yuuki." I explained for his benefit.

"Your twin? Why?" this time it was Kaoru _(I think)_ who spoke.

I frowned visibly. Should I tell them? It was such a sensitive topic and these two were labeled as the little devils of the Host Club. But on the other hand, they should be able to relate with me. I was sure they had their fights too. I remembered seeing them throwing stuff ( including Haninozuka and Morinozuka) at each other once and even seeing their hair blue and pink.

Maybe they could help me.

"Yuuki's ignoring me. He found out I bet him for Kyouya and he's mad at me. I don't know what to do if this keeps up anymore." I told them and as I said those words, I felt an ounce of relief in my chest.

"Why don't you apologize?" Kaoru suggested.

"I want to but what if he doesn't listen? I won't be able to handle it if he rejects me again." I retorted, predicting the things that would probably occur in a conversation with Yuuki right now.

"It won't be a problem if you make Kyouya fall for you, isn't it? Tell him to trust you on this one." Hikaru offered, feeling a little bit awkward giving advice to a girl.

"You really think Kyouya would fall in love with me?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well, it's next to impossible but - _ow_!" Hikaru replied but was rudely interrupted by Kaoru hitting him on the head.

"What Hikaru means to say is that it won't be easy, Hiroto-san." a petite, brown-haired boy interjected as he entered the scene suddenly.

"Haruhi!" the twins exclaimed and I realized at once the face of the special scholarship student.

_'He must be really smart.'_ I thought at once. _'Could he be smarter than Kyouya, though? Hmm. . . .I'd have to ask Kyouya that some time.'_

I shook my head free from the irrelevant thoughts of no concern at the moment. I stared into those large brown eyes intently, expecting to see dishonesty. I had learned years ago that if you were the daughter of a multi-billionaire, people rarely told you what they really think because they were afraid of getting on the bad side of your family. I was really surprised to see no lies in the depths of his dazzling eyes.

"Thank you, Fujioka-kun. That means a lot." I then replied with a small smile, truly grateful for his words.

The twins looked at me and noticed the bento in my hands. They gazed at it questioningly and I only just noticed its presence. Perhaps I was in too much of a hurry to have remembered to leave it in the classroom after Kyouya refused to accept it. I suddenly figured out a brilliant idea.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" I questioned them curiously.

The twins shook their head but aware of where the conversation was leading to, they asked, "Is there any tuna?"

The twin's golden eyes stared devilishly at the shorter boy between them. I would soon find out why they seemed so amused with their fellow first year. These new friends I've made were surely intriguing.


	5. Chapter 4 :: Twin Wars

**A/N: **_I actually had this done two nights ago but I don't really know why it's only now that I remembered to post it. xD Forgive the scatter-brained me. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer and the last part wasn't planned - it just happened! So, I may be a little off course with this one. xD HAHAHA. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'll be updating **Alphabetically Insane** once my beta is done with it. :D_

**This chapter is dedicated to _moipaintsasmile_-chan.  
Thanks to her I am coaxed into writing more chapters.  
(_she bribes me..;p)_**

**DISCLAIMER: **_"Hi! My name is Ana - NOT BISCO HATORI. :)" Well, my name tag says it all._

_

* * *

_

**Wanna Bet?**  
**Chapter Four - Twin Wars  
**

(Yuuka's POV)

_This is what really happened the day Yuuki found out about the bet I made with the so-called _**Shadow King**_** – **__**Ootori Kyouya**_.

I ran for my life the moment I realized Yuuki had put two and two together, which in hindsight was probably the worst idea I could have come up with. Why, you ask? Because I wasn't what you would consider as a person blessed with athletic prowess. So, it's easy enough to deduce the result of our goose chase.

"YUUKA! Why are you running away from me?" Yuuki demanded once he successfully managed to grab a firm hold of me.

"Because I can't close off the bet anymore. I'm not going to quit on Ootori Kyouya!" I yelled in response and already I could feel warm tears fill my eyes to the brim.

"Oh and of course! Ootori wouldn't agree unless there was some sort of merit for him," Yuuki stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you have against Kyouya?" I questioned; Yuuki just wasn't the kind of guy to openly show distaste. We were opposites in that particular aspect; I was often told that my face was such an open book.

"Nothing!" Yuuki answered almost immediately. He might be a very good actor but I was the only one who could always tell if he was lying or not.

"He's smart and always so polite. I know you can't appreciate his good looks but he's perfect, Yuuki! He's so cool and he has that aura of mystery that I find really hard to ignore! Why can't I like him?" I gushed, unable to resist the urge to explain why I fell for such an unreachable person.

"I don't know; maybe because he tricked you into getting me into that Host Club." It wasn't even a question; Yuuki said it as if it were a mere statement of fact.

I sighed. Yuuki was being difficult. And I also knew that I was being stubborn as well but was it really such a crime to fall in love?

"Can't you just be happy for me?" I asked, staring at him with tearful eyes.

For a moment he stared back at me although I could see that there was no hint of softness in his steady gaze. I let the tears escape my eyes because I knew what his answer would be. His warm hands cupped my face and he used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry, Yuuka," he whispered as he withdrew his hands; his expression was sincerely apologetic but I knew he could not be swayed.

I tried anyway to reach out to him but he took a step back.

"I can't," was all he said before he turned his back on me and left me there without another glance.

My knees shook and I fell onto the floor. The sobs broke out and my tears refused to stop spilling. I thought I heard Yuuki speak again but I didn't manage to catch what he'd said for the pain was much too great. It felt like I was losing a huge part of me because the sight of him walking away was a scene only in my darkest nightmares.

**.o.O.o.**

The nights at the Hiroto Mansion were uncharacteristically quiet. They said it was because of the absence of our usual ruckus. All of the members of the staff were feeling uneasy; especially Rica who knew Yuuki and me for the longest time. Because honestly speaking, we rarely ever fought, at least not to this extent. Plus, our parents were overseas for work so there was no one to settle this argument once and for all. It was a rough time for all of us.

_It has been a week. . . ._

"Achoo!" I rubbed my nose with the tissue handed to me by the passing maid (though where she got it, I'd never know). "Thank you," I mumbled as she did a quick curtsy and ambled off to do her duties.

I came to a sudden stop when I caught sight of the dark-haired woman sauntering towards me. Rica was eying my hand warily. In it was the lavender rose that I would be leaving on Kyouya's desk this morning. She must be wondering how I got it; I knew she had locked the door to mother's greenhouse to keep me out. She didn't know I had duplicated the keys. I always managed to be one step ahead of her. Though, she would normally have the last laugh. I just hope that wouldn't be the case this time around.

"Achoo!" I sneezed again.

"Yuuka-sama, please stop this nonsense!" Rica couldn't hold it in as she dashed to take the flower from my hands.

"I'm fine!" I retorted, unwilling to surrender the beautiful flower.

Truly, there was nothing wrong with me. I was just catching a small cold. It was no big deal, really.

"Yuuki-sama won't –"

"Yuuki won't care!" I exclaimed even though I didn't want to believe what I said.

And speaking of the devil, Yuuki had passed through the perpendicular hallway and for a second he looked between the two of us. In the next second, he eyed the rose and then the tissue in my other hand. He paused for a brief moment more but eventually strode off without a single word.

He didn't care, not even in the slightest.

**.o.O.o.**

"So, may I ask, what have you done to Yuuki-kun this time?" a very posh, very prim ebony-haired girl had asked teasingly as she had transformed my desk into her own personal throne.

"He goes around school sulking and you automatically think it's _my_ _fault_?" I had snapped back rather angrily; I had sounded albeit too guilty.

Anami Akira frowned at my unveiled hostility. Just a few moments earlier I had this rather creepy, goofy smile on my face. Kyouya had – although, begrudgingly – accepted the flower (again)! But when she had mentioned Yuuki, it was hard to stop my insides from boiling fiercely. She must think I was schizophrenic by now.

"Care to tell me what happened between you two?" Akira asked worry etched on her beautiful face; her blue eyes sought my trust.

I sighed in frustration. If she looked like a lost little puppy, how the hell was I supposed to say _no_? The answer came easily; I had, without any other thoughts, agreed. I was such an idiot sometimes.

"It's not _entirely_ my fault, Akira-chan, I swear!" I stated defensively.

She smiled at me as if to say, _"Of course it's not,"_

"I made a bet with Kyouya and if I lose, Yuuki will become a host." I muttered honestly in a quick gush of words, all in one breath.

"What?" Akira questioned too loudly.

I shushed her immediately. She was drawing too much attention to ourselves and I had never liked the spotlight. People pretended to care, till one of them had begun showing off a gift from her fiancé or something. It was just a stupid superfluous bouquet; not that we were really paying attention. It was hard to explain everything to Akira in words that wouldn't hurt too much.

"Yuuki dared me to confess to him so I did and I kind of told Kyouya that I can make him fall for me," I expounded, watching Akira's face contemplate my statement.

"Yuuki doesn't like the Host Club." Akira declared as a matter-of-fact.

"I know!"

"But you really love Kyouya." Akira didn't even ask.

I nodded firmly. I wished Yuuki could borrow Akira's brain even for just a second. She could understand what I was feeling; why couldn't he?

"I never meant to put him in this situation, I just –"

"I'm not blaming you, Yuuka," Akira interjected gently with a giggle; she couldn't believe her best friend could have that kind of notion.

"But you always side with Yuuki!" I pouted, somewhat childishly.

"Silly! That's only because he's almost always right. You _can_ be unreasonable at times when you really want something." The girl with short black hair explained as if it were so obvious.

"But he's the one being unreasonable!" I had countered more aggravated than I was before after recalling the events which took place just this morning.

"Yuuka?" Akira sounded truly concerned as I was put into a coughing fit.

It sounded worse than it had last night. I could barely breathe. And on top of it all, I needed to sneeze. Something was setting off my allergies. It was as if it wasn't already triggered by going to my mother's greenhouse every morning and picking a flower.

"Hey, Hiroto-san, are you all right?" the girl who had received an extravagant bouquet had asked as she approached us, perhaps wondering why we haven't complimented her on the very conspicuous gift she had gotten from her fiancé.

"Ninomiya-san!" Yuuki called from the door, his tone and voice flat but I had figured he was saving me from the rather arrogant brunette.

He easily got her attention; however, Akira didn't seem to take _that_ very nicely. She had begun patting my back before the Ninomiya heiress had spoken up and when Yuuki managed to grab her interest, the force of Akira's pats felt as if they were doubled. I had wanted to laugh at Akira's obvious show of affection towards my twin but I really didn't want her to triple her power.

"I'll take you to the clinic, Yuuka. Come on," Akira suggested between gritted teeth, trying to hide her blush and attempting not to allow herself to let out her anger on me.

"I'm – fine – anyway, ugh – class's – about – to start." I managed to say between dry coughs.

Akira stared at me defiantly but I had been able to cease coughing just as our math teacher entered to room. We were all ushered to our seats and so she couldn't do anything about it anymore. It was a good thing because I didn't want anybody making a fuss. I was feeling fine, thank you very much!

**.o.O.o.**

Classes went by in a complete blur. I was bored. Kyouya's case was actually showing much more progress than Yuuki's. But neither was going the way I had wanted. I sighed but regretted the action as it triggered the itch in my throat. I felt someone shooting me wary glances and thinking it was Akira I turned my head to my right to reassure her everything was fine. But it wasn't Akira's sapphire eyes that met my emerald ones but emerald as well. I just caught Yuuki staring at me.

**Yuuki cares. **

I knew it was bad to send messages in class but I just had to tell Hikaru and Kaoru. For the past week, we were able to be good friends. We could relate with one another as a single pair of twins would. I sincerely hoped everything between Yuuki and I would blow over soon. I missed him dearly.

When my mobile phone vibrated and the screen lit up to show a new message has arrived, I excitedly checked out their reply. But it wasn't the Hitachiins who had sent me a message. If I remembered correctly, these were the girls I had been talking to the other day. They had heard that I gave great love advice (I even had my own website for it, but it wasn't anything _too_ grand) and they wanted my input on how they should go about their confession. I had to hand it to these girls (they were twins, as a matter of fact), unlike my other – for lack of a better term – _patients_, they came to me convinced that they needed to confess. Most girls I've come in contact with often asked me about what they were supposed to do but some of them just resort to admiration from afar in the end. It was not my job to contradict their choices (though, deep in my heart, I knew I did) but I always liked to encourage young girls' love. I believe it's such a magical feeling. My eyes rest on Kyouya's back a few seats in front of mine and a gentle smile appears on my face. Yes, it was magical indeed.

But I was reading a message, wasn't I? Discreetly, I opened the message from the Takehiko twins and I almost laughed out loud. I was truly impressed with the vivacity of these girls.

**We left the letters at their desk this morning. We're confessing today.**

I swiftly glanced at the teacher, making sure she was writing something on the board before quickly composing a reply.

**Well, good luck. Keep me posted. **

**.o.O.o.**

"Akira, I really don't see the point in–" Yuuki began and I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. What? I haven't heard Yuuki's voice in a long time. He tended to shut his mouth and pretend I didn't exist when we were at home. It was a bit childish of Yuuki, if you asked me. But he was the little brother, I – as his elder sibling – must be understanding.

Oh, who was I kidding? I deserved that kind of treatment anyway. I bid my brother in a bet. What kind of older sister was I? Sure, I haven't lost yet but really, pulling Yuuki into this crazy bet. . . . I didn't know what I was thinking! Being around Ootori Kyouya did have that peculiar effect on me. _'I'm in love all right,' _I thought with a frown.

"Yuuka!"

Startled, I looked up with a stupid look on my face. Akira's nagging voice interrupted my train of thought so suddenly.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean _what_? You and Yuuki need to talk." Akira commanded, quite sternly, might I add.

"But–" both of us started to argue in unison. Even in a fight we were still so in sync. Gosh, I've missed this.

"No buts, you two! Go and eat lunch together." She ordered and obviously we weren't allowed to say_ 'no'_. "I'll be at the library," she added as she scurried off to her beloved haven.

There was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds before we both decided to speak.

"Yuuka –"

"Yuuki –"

We stared at each other in disbelief, a ghost of a smile appearing on both our faces. If I didn't have long hair, this experience would be like looking in a mirror.

"Go ahead," we said simultaneously.

"No, you–"

"I insist–"

"Fine," I finally said; we were going nowhere with this conversation.

"Ladies first," Yuuki stated, spoken like a true gentleman.

"Okay, I'll. . . .introduce you to my new friends!" I declared suddenly excited as I grab his hand and lead him towards the grand cafeteria. So perhaps I still couldn't handle a confrontation about the current issue between us but was it so wrong to act – even if only for brief moments – that we were back to normal? At the time, I didn't think there was anything wrong with what I was doing.

"Yuuka" he tried to argue but deciding that he couldn't convince me otherwise; instead, he said, "Let's not run, shall we?"

And surely, Yuuki understood what I wanted.

"Right," I agreed, remembering that running wasn't one of my innate skills and that it would be very bad for my condition as of the moment.

And then suddenly, my mobile phone beeps and I realized I just received a new message. As I reached for the purple handy device, I could see from my peripheral vision that Yuuki was looking quite curious. So when I finally opened the message, I decided to read it aloud.

"_We saved you a seat at the cafeteria_,"

"Who's that from?" Yuuki asked with mild curiosity.

"My friends," I answered vaguely because I was preoccupied in typing my reply:

**Save a seat for two. **

And so we sauntered over to the cafeteria, which, by now, was packed with a lot of students. Lunch time was a noisy occasion even to snotty rich kids like us. I searched the crowd for a sign of two identical mops of orangey brown hair. Before long, I spotted them right in the center of the sea of high school students.

Excitedly, I grabbed Yuuki's hand and rushed towards them. Ever since I met the Hitachiin Twins, I have pictured what it would be like when all four of us would be together. I couldn't believe I was finally going to see it. This was all too good to be true.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi!" I greeted as I sat down in the empty seat across the three first years.

"Yuuka-senpai!" they replied in chorus and it was obvious they were itching to know all about the guy I was pulling down onto the seat beside me.

"This," I paused for a dramatic effect watching as the twins' patience went on the edge. "Is my twin – Yuuki!"

"It's a pleasure," Yuuki said as he gave a short nod. I didn't think he expected an audience when Akira cajoled him into talking to me. But on my defense, I didn't know how to talk to him alone.

"This is Hikaru," I introduced the twin to our left. "This is his twin, Kaoru," I moved on to the younger twin. "And this is the scholarship student, Haruhi." I added, pointing to the doe-eyed boy between the twins.

"Did you bring lunch?" I heard him asking me in a whisper.

"I made one!" I retorted indignantly but when Yuuki eyed me with his oh-really-I-don't-think-so look, I reconsidered it. "But I think left it in our classroom. . . ." I mumbled with a soft blush on my cheeks.

"I'll go back and get it, all right?" Yuuki declared as he was already getting up from his chair.

"Sure, sorry about that,"

He rolled his eyes playfully and I stuck out my tongue. I wish this would last. But it seemed as if our newly reformed relationship was a bubble waiting to burst. One wrong move could _pop_ it all back to the silent treatment.

"I'm glad you're talking to your brother again," said Haruhi reverently.

I looked at him with a sad smile and shook my head. He didn't understand what I meant by that and apparently neither did the Hitachiin twins.

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't actually made up," I muttered, unable to believe it myself. It's almost been a week since we had that rather riveting conversation; we never fought for this long before.

"Then, why –"

"It's all an act," I finally admitted. "I didn't know what to tell him so I brought him here with me. Can you please help me talk to him?" I asked earnestly and I could be irresistible if I wanted to. . . .right?

The three first years all stared at me with wide eyes. They probably thought I was mad or something. Well, I was desperate.

"I don't think we should be interfering with this, Yuuka-senpai," Haruhi said in a tone that expressed a matter of fact.

"But –"

"We'll help you, Yuuka-senpai!" the ginger-haired boys announced in unison.

"Thank you!"

And as soon as those words left my lips, Yuuki appeared on cue. He eyed the whole table warily, somehow aware that we had been talking about him. I thought he was going to get mad at me for trying to gang up on him but Haruhi's abrupt exit put the thought out of his mind.

"What's his problem?"

"Nothing! Shall we have lunch now?" I answered; anything would do to delay the need to talk about our problem.

Lunch was. . . .very queer. It was quiet except for the clattering of the silverware. I could see the Hitachiin twins wanting very much to break the silence but all I could do was shake my head somewhat apologetically. There was no way I'd risk letting them speak first. I should start; I mean, the problem lay with me, right? Wasn't it only natural for me to say something, _anything_?

"Yuuki,"

"Yuuka,"

We both sighed and crept into the deafening silence once more. I didn't know what to say exactly. And I didn't want to open my mouth until I was confident that I wouldn't set Yuuki's temper off. I should apologize. I would tell him I was sorry but I have to go through with the bet.

"The Host Club isn't that bad, Yuuki-senpai," Hikaru began, unable to restrain himself any longer. I couldn't blame him. Watching both of his upperclassmen eating in uneasy quietness must have been torture.

"Yeah, it's actually quite fun!" Kaoru added to support his older brother.

I would have laughed at their petty attempt to salvage the image of the Host Club in Yuuki's eyes if it wasn't for the fact that that was the worst thing to say.

"I thought you were on my side?" I exclaimed, a bit crestfallen. Did they think Yuuki would have to go to the Host Club too? How hard was it to believe that I could make Kyouya fall for me?

"Sorry boys I won't be joining your little Host Club–" Yuuki stated, rather calm.

His words made my heart swell with pride. That was how he was supposed to react since the very beginning! He should believe that I could get Kyouya if I tried hard enough. I knew he wouldn't let me down but then. . . .

"–because you're calling off the bet, right Yuuka?" he turned to me with a beatific smile. And I almost said _yes _because you just couldn't say _no_ to Yuuki if he made _that_ face.

"But Yuuki, I don't want to!" I retorted instead, fighting his smile with my puppy dog eyes.

"I thought we settled this. Ootori would just hurt you, Yuuka," Yuuki countered.

"How would I know for sure if I don't _at least _try?" I asked rhetorically, raising my brow as if challenging him.

"_At least?_ Yuuka, do you know what you're risking when you made that bet with Ootori?" Yuuki argued, looking appalled at my choice of words.

"I'm sorry if I dragged you into this–" I began but my attempt at an apology was thwarted by my own temperamental twin.

"For the last time, this is not about _me_, Yuuka! I'm thinking of _you_!"

"If you were thinking of me, shouldn't you be cheering me on, not pulling me down?" I replied, glancing at Hikaru and Kaoru for some support.

"She does have a point, Yuuki-senpai. You should be on her side on this," Hikaru said loyally and I smiled at him.

His twin, however, had a different agenda.

"I think Yuuki-senpai's right."

"But Kaoru–" both Hikaru and I began to argue.

"At least one of you actually understands what I'm saying," Yuuki interrupted, amused that the tables have turned on me. Instead of a three-on-one like I planned; it was two-on-two with the younger twins (Karu and Yuuki) on one corner and the older ones (Hikaru and me) on the other.

"I _know _what you're saying, Yuuki! I'm your older sister! But I don't think _you_ understand _me_!" I snapped, thoroughly annoyed.

"It doesn't follow that since I'm younger by 3 minutes, you automatically become more mature than I am, Yuuka," Yuuki declared, undaunted by my partially loud voice (I wouldn't really scream in the middle of the cafeteria).

"That goes the same for you too, Kaoru," Hikaru mumbled to his twin.

"I didn't say anything," Kaoru whispered back in shock.

"Well, don't get any ideas," Hikaru retorted with a small smirk; he was having fun watching this debate. I just wished he did more helping than merely watching.

"I'm not saying you're immature, Yuuki. I'm just asking you to _really_ understand me. I love you and I love Kyouya but I don't want to have to go through _choosing_ between the two of you," I said as I look at my twin with pleading eyes.

Yuuki was giving me another one of his steel glares and I almost flinched. It was like he was asking me to choose already. Couldn't I have it both ways?

"If – hypothetically speaking – you had to choose one of us, who _would_ you choose?"

"Yuuki, I–"

For a second, he looked as if I'd hurt him badly (and perhaps I did with my insensitive indecisiveness) and in the next his expression was solemn. Without another word, he stood up from his seat and was about to stalk off when I grabbed his hand to stop him. It shouldn't end this way! I must not let it!

"Please, Yuuki, just–" I began to explain.

"Save it for someone who cares, Yuuka, because honestly, I'm tired of trying to keep up with you. You can do whatever you want. I don't give a d'mn anymore!" He muttered and I could feel the fresh tears just aching to fall. Somehow, I muster up enough courage to bottle my emotions and slowly let him go.

I was hoping he would turn back and apologize or _something_. But he was serious about his conviction. He practically didn't have a twin anymore. I couldn't help but bury my head in my arms and cry my heart out. This was too much. I _needed_ Yuuki. And if I really had to choose, like in a life and death situation, between Kyouya and Yuuki, surely I would choose to save them both and sacrifice myself (I wasn't much of a sacrifice anyway). But I failed to tell him that.

'_Nice going, Yuuka!'_ I thought venomously; even my own mind was against me.

**.o.O.o.**

My face was red from crying all through the rest of lunch. The Hitachiin twins weren't of much help. It was Akira who came to our table and began sobering me up for our next class. She joked about never leaving us alone to fight again and was saying that she should referee on our _next round_. When I ran out of tears to shed, Akira led me to the girls' lavatory to touch up.

"Did you hear that Hiroto Yuuka's _courting_ Kyouya-kun?"

Akira and I stopped short before entering the girls' bathroom. Apparently, it was time for some gossip for dessert. I actually didn't need any more drama in my life but I wanted to hear what they had to say. I was probably numb after Yuuki walked out on me (again) so this should be like an ant bite or something.

"I heard it from the girls in class 2-A. She's been giving him lavender roses everyday!" another girl said, exhilarated by the fact that she knew more than the other gossip girls.

"The nerve of that girl! She thinks that just because she gives _some girls_ advice, she could go and take Kyouya-kun for herself!" a haughty-sounding girl interjected, totally revolted.

"She doesn't even give great advice. I don't know why some people believe her cr'p," someone agreed and somehow I thought that was enough of our eavesdropping.

If it wasn't five minutes till class started again, I would have gone to a different restroom but alas, Akira and I didn't want to be late. I forced a strong front as if I hadn't heard a thing and just as expected, the whole lot stopped speaking as I entered the scene. Instead, hushed whispers (that I wasn't exactly oblivious to) ensued.

"Well, there's one good thing about her pathetic attempt at Kyouya-kun. If she loses, Yuuki-kun can be our host too!" one of the girls mumbled as they conspicuously stared back at me while making their way out the door.

"Don't listen to them, Yuuka. You give fantastic advice!" Akira reassured me as she passed me a soft tissue to sneeze on.

"Too late," I already heard them. But I guess I should be used to these things. Such was the life of human being.

_'You just can't please everybody. . . .'

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. I had a tough time writing it (the argument especially). I want them to make up soon so they might in the next chapter (if I don't stray from my original plans like I did in this one that is..xD). Please leave your reviews. Constructive Criticism is welcome (just don't murder me, okay? :D)  
_


End file.
